18/68
Arapça harfli ayet metni * 68-وَكَيْفَ تَصْبِرُ عَلَى مَا لَمْ تُحِطْ بِهِ خُبْرًا Latin harflerine transcriptli metin * 68-Ve keyfe tesbiru alâ mâ lem tuhıt bihî hubrâ(hubren). Kelime anlamlı meal * 1. ve keyfe : ve nasıl * 2. tesbiru alâ : sabredersin * 3. mâ : şey * 4. lem tuhıt : ihata edemedin, kavrayamadın * 5. bi-hi : onu, onunla * 6. hubren : haberdar edilerek Abdülbaki Gölpınarlı * 68-İç yüzünü kavramana imkân olmayan birşeye nasıl sabredebilirsin ki? Ali Bulaç Meali * 68-(Böyleyken) "Özünü kavramaya kuşatıcı olamadığın şeye nasıl sabredebilirsin?" Ahmet Varol Meali * 68-Özünü etraflıca kavrayamadığın bir şeye nasıl sabredebilirsin?" Diyanet İşleri Meali(Eski) * 68-Musa: 'İnşallah sabrettiğimi göreceksin, sana hiçbir işte baş kaldırmayacağım' dedi. Diyanet İşleri Meali(Yeni) * 68-“İç yüzünü kavrayamadığın bir şeye nasıl sabredebilirsin?” Diyanet Vakfı Meali * 68-(İç yüzünü) kavrayamadığın bir bilgiye nasıl sabredersin? Edip Yüksel Meali * 68-'Bilmediğin bir şeye nasıl dayanabilirsin?' Elmalılı Hamdi Yazır (sadeleştirilmiş metin) * 68-Havsalanın almadığı şeye nasıl sabredeceksin!» dedi. Elmalılı Meali (Orjinal) * 18 / 68-'Havsalanın almadığı şey'e nasıl sabredeceksin?' Ömer Nasuhi Bilmen * 68-«Ve hakikatından tamamen haberdar olmadığın bir şeye karşı nasıl sabredebilirsin?» Muhammed Esed * 68-"çünkü tecrübe alanı içinde kavrayamayacağın şeye nasıl katlanabilirsin ki?" Suat Yıldırım * 68-(67-68) "Doğrusu" dedi, "sen benimle beraberliğe sabredemezsin. Bütün yönleriyle kavrayamadığın meseleler karşısında nasıl kendini tutabilirsin ki?" Süleyman Ateş Meali * 68-"Sana bildirilmeyen bir şeye nasıl dayanabilirsin?" Şaban Piriş Meali * 68-Gerçek yönünü bilmediğin bir şeye nasıl sabredebilirsin? Ümit Şimşek Meali * 68-'İçyüzünden haberdar olmadığın birşeye nasıl sabredebilirsin ki?' Yaşar Nuri Öztürk * 68-"Havsalanın almadığı bir şeye nasıl dayanacaksın?" Yusuf Ali (English) * 68- "And how canst thou have patience about things about which thy understanding is not complete?"(2415) M. Pickthall (English) * 68- How canst thou bear with that whereof thou canst not compass any knowledge? Elmalı tefsiri (sadeleştirilmiş) * 67-69-Bu izin istemeye cevap olarak o kul; Musa'ya dedi ki: "Sen benimle arkadaşlığa asla sabredemezsin." Bu sözle Hızır, Musa'nın psikolojik durumu hakkındaki ilk keşfini göstermiş ve ona kendini anlatmış oluyordu ki, sonunda doğruluğu gerçekleşecektir. Gerçekten bu istekle Musa'nın alacağı ders, kendi yerini tanımak ve bir sabır dersi almaktan ibaret olacaktır. Yani bu konuda çok sabır lazımdır. Senin ise şüphesiz ki benimle beraber sabretmek elinden gelmez ve bunda mazursun. Çünkü iç yüzünü bilemediğin bir şeye nasıl sabredeceksin? Yani beraberimde birtakım şeyler göreceksin ki, sır ve hikmetinden haberin olmayacak, dış görünüşe göre ise iyi görünmeyecek. Sen bir şeriat sahibi olman itibariyle onları dış görünüşlerine göre uygun göremeyip itiraz etme gereğini duyacaksın. Elmalı tefsiri(orijinali) Mevdudi tefhim-ül Kur'an tefsiri *65- Derken, katımızdan kendisine bir rahmet verdiğimiz ve tarafımızdan kendisine bir ilim öğrettiğimiz kullarımızdan bir kulu buldular.(59) 66- Musa ona dedi ki: "Doğru yol (rüşd) olarak sana öğretilenden bana öğretmen için sana tabi olabilir miyim?" 67- Dedi ki: "Gerçekten sen, benimle birlikte olma sabrını göstermeye güç yetiremezsin." 68- (Böyleyken) "Özünü kavramaya kuşatıcı olamadığın şeye nasıl sabredebilirsin?" 69- (Musa:) "İnşaallah, beni sabreden (biri olarak) bulacaksın. Hiç bir işte sana karşı gelmeyeceğim" dedi. 70- Dedi ki: "Eğer bana uyacak olursan, hiç bir şey hakkında bana soru sorma, ben sana öğütle-anlatıp söz edinceye kadar." 71- Böylece ikisi yola koyuldu. Nitekim bir gemiye binince, o bunu (gemiyi) deliverdi. (Musa) Dedi ki: "İçindekilerini batırmak için mi onu deldin? Andolsun, sen şaşırtıcı bir iş yaptın." 72- Dedi ki: "Gerçekten benimle birlikte olma sabrını göstermeye kesinlikle güç yetiremeyeceğini ben sana söylemedim mi?" 73- (Musa:) "Beni, unuttuğumdan dolayı sorgulama ve bu işimden dolayı bana zorluk çıkarma" dedi. 74- Böylece ikisi (yine) yola koyuldular. Nitekim bir çocukla karşılaştılar, o hemen tutup onu öldürüverdi. (Musa) Dedi ki: "Bir cana karşılık olmaksızın, tertemiz bir canı mı öldürdün? Andolsun, sen kötü bir iş yaptın." 75- Dedi ki: "Gerçekten benimle birlikte olma sabrını göstermeye kesinlikle güç yetiremeyeceğini ben sana söylemedim mi?" 76- (Musa:) "Bundan sonra sana bir şey soracak olursam, artık benimle arkadaşlık etme. Benden yana bir özre ulaşmış olursun" dedi. 77- (Yine) Böylece ikisi yola koyuldu. Nihayet bir kasabaya gelip onlardan yemek istediler, fakat (kasaba halkı) onları konuklamaktan kaçındı. Onda (kasabada) yıkılmaya yüz tutmuş bir duvar buldular, hemen onu inşa etti. (Musa) Dedi ki: "Eğer isteseydin gerçekten buna karşılık bir ücret alabilirdin." AÇIKLAMA 59. Bütün güvenilir hadis kitaplarında bu kulun ismi "Hızır" olarak bildirilmiştir. Bazılarının İsrailliyatın etkisiyle söylediği gibi onun isminin Elijah (İlyas) olduğunu düşünmemize hiç bir neden yoktur. Bu İsrailliyattan etkilenen kimselerin iddiaları sadece Peygamber'in (s.a) sözüne aykırı olduğu için değildir. Aynı zamanda İlyas Peygamber'in (a.s) Hz. Musa'dan (a.s) yüzlerce yıl sonra doğduğu gerçeğini gözönünde bulundurmadıkları için de yanlıştır. Kur'an Hz. Musa'nın (a.s) yanındaki gencin kim olduğunu bildirmez; fakat bazı hadislere göre bu genç, Hz. Musa'dan sonra İsrailoğulları'nın başına geçen Nun'un oğlu Yeşu'a dır. Muhammed Esed Tefsiri *68. "çünkü tecrübe alanı içinde kavrayamayacağın şeye nasıl katlanabilirsin ki?" (74) 74 - Lafzen, "tecrübe olarak kuşatamayacağın şeye (hubran). Râzî'ye göre, Hz. Musa gibi bir peygamberin bile eşyanın nihaî gerçeğini (hakâiku'l-eşyâ' kemâ hiye) bütünüyle kavramadığına ve daha genel bir ifadeyle, insanın olağan koşullarda daha önce tecrübe ve müşahede etmediği türden bir olguyla karşılaştığında içine düştüğü itidal ve kavrayış eksikliğine işaret eden bir ifade. Yukarıdaki ayet, son tahlilde -Hz. Musa'nın sonraki tecrübelerinden de anlaşılacağı gibi- görünüşle gerçekliğin her zaman çakışmadığını îma etmekte ve bunun da ötesinde, ince bir üslupla, insanın kendi entellektüel/zihnî tecrübelerinde, en azından öğeleri, unsurları itibariyle, bir eşdeğeri, bir karşılığı olmayan şeyleri bütün gerçeğiyle hiçbir zaman kavrayamayacağı, gözünde canlandıramayacağı yolundaki derin gerçeği dile getirmektedir; Kur'an'ın insanın algı ve tasavvur alanının ötesinde kalan hususlarda (ğayb) mesajını mecaz ve temsîllerle ifade etmesi de bu yüzdendir. Ömer Nasuhi Bilmen Tefsiri *68. Ve hakikatından tamamen haberdar olmadığın bir şeye karşı nasıl sabr edebilirsin?. 68. Evet.. Sabr edemezsin (ve hakikatından) yapılmasındaki hikmet ve faydadan (tamamen haberdar olmadığın bir şeye) görünüşte kötü görülen bir muameleye (karşı nasıl sabr edebilirsin?.) sen ki, bir Yüce Peygamber bulunuyorsun, öyle zahiren yasaklanmış, gayrı meşru görülen bir muameleye karşı nasıl sükût edebilirsin? Elbette demezsin. 0 halde bana arkadaşlık etmemelisin. Sahihi buharîde anlatıldığı üzere Hz. Hızır demiş ki: Ya Musa!. Allah Teâlâ bana kendi ilminden bir bilgi öğretmiştir ki, onu sen bilmezsin. Sana da kendi ilminden bir bilgi öğretmiştir ki onu da ben bilemem. Evet.. İlimler ve bilgiler sonsuzdur. Hepsini herhangi bir insanın tamamen bilmesi mümkün değildir.